1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present application relate to adjusting reconstructed pixel values by offsets determined adaptively to minimize an error between an original image and a reconstructed image in video encoding and decoding operations.
2. Description of Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed, a video codec is increasingly needed for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content. According to a conventional video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.
Image data of the space domain is transformed into coefficients of the frequency domain via frequency transformation. According to a video codec, an image is split into blocks having a predetermined size, discrete cosine transformation (DCT) is performed on each block, and frequency coefficients are encoded in block units, for rapid calculation of frequency transformation. Compared with image data of the space domain, coefficients of the frequency domain are easily compressed. In particular, because an image pixel value of the space domain is expressed according to a prediction error via inter prediction or intra prediction of a video codec, when frequency transformation is performed on the prediction error, a large amount of data may be transformed to 0. According to a video codec, an amount of data may be reduced by replacing data that is consecutively and repeatedly generated with small-sized data.